<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I see him, please? by thekindworthreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770855">Can I see him, please?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading'>thekindworthreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Shipping 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 Days of Shipping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head Injury, Hospitals, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is sitting in an important meeting, when he gets a text that Alexander is in the hospital. He drops everything to get to him, but his boyfriend doesn´t answer his phone and George can´t help but assume the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Shipping 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I see him, please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Day 2 of 10 days of shipping Whamilton and I went with the prompt Hospital for it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George is sitting in an important meeting, when he feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants. He decides to ignore it, but it vibrates again twice in the span of just a few seconds. Some of his colleagues are giving him annoyed glances, so he discretely takes the phone out of his pocket, planning on turning it on silent and answering the texts later. He sees that it´s Alex who has texted him and frowns. His boyfriend knows about the meeting and normally he doesn´t text him during those, because George can´t give him instant attention. Of course, maybe Alex has just forgotten about it, but that doesn´t sound like him at all, and in the end, the worry gets the better of him and he opens the texts. He feels the blood draining from his face when he reads the words “accident” and “hospital” and jumps up, half out of the door, before he remembers that he should excuse himself.</p><p>“My boyfriend is in the hospital, I have to get to him.”, he says at no one in particular, not waiting for an answer, before he walks out of the room.</p><p>He immediately calls Alex, but the call goes straight to voice mail and George has to remind himself that he needs to remain calm. Alex is well enough that he was able to text him and there is no need to assume the worst. He takes a deep breath as he steps out of the office building and waves at a taxi to pick him up, not really trusting himself to drive. George tells the driver the name of the hospital Alex had texted him and as soon as they are driving, he tries to reach Alex once more, but it goes to voice mail again after a few seconds.</p><p>It feels as if the drive to the hospital takes hours, but one look at his watch tells George, that they made it there in under twenty minutes. He quickly pays the driver, before he hurries into the hospital and to the reception desk.</p><p>“Alexander Hamilton. He should be here. Can you tell me where he is?”, he asks the man behind the counter, trying to sound as calm as possible.</p><p>“Are you a family member of his?”</p><p>George nods, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Yes. I´m his boyfriend. George Washington. He texted me that he´s here, can I see him, please? Or can you at least tell me what happened?”</p><p>The receptionist types something into his computer and after a moment he looks up at George again.</p><p>“If you would take a seat in waiting area C? Someone will get you in a few minutes.”</p><p>For a moment George thinks about demanding that he sees Alex immediately, but rationally he knows that this won´t do any good. He nods and thanks the receptionist, walking over to where he is supposed to wait.</p><p>He sits down in an empty chair and takes one of the newspapers from the table next to it, but after staring at it for a few seconds, without being able to concentrate on the article, he puts it away again. George checks the time once more, noticing with some distaste that hardly a minute has passed, since he had sat down. There isn´t much more for him to do than stare at the wall opposite of him, forcing his mind not to conjure up various worst-case scenarios. Just as he thinks he is about to go insane with how worried he is, a doctor comes into the waiting area, her eyes landing on George and she gives him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“You are here to see Mister Hamilton?”, she asks him, and George nods.</p><p>He gets up from the chair and for a moment he just stands there, preparing himself for whatever she will tell him next.</p><p>“Yes, will he be alright?”, he asks, his voice less steady than he would like.</p><p>The doctor smiles at him and nods.</p><p>“He should take it easy for a few days, but other than that, he will be just fine.”, she tells him, and George feels so relieved that he could cry. “You can go see him, he´s in room 16, just down the hall.”</p><p>George nods, giving the doctor a smile.</p><p>“Thank you. I´m glad to hear that.”</p><p>“I will get his pain killers and his medical report and come to you in a few minutes, then you can take him home.”</p><p>George thanks her again and makes his way to room 16, hesitating for a second before he opens the door. Even though the doctor had told him that Alex is alright, he is still worried about what he will find behind the door. He takes a deep breath, before he steps into the room, where Alex is lying in a bed. The younger man turns his head around when he hears the door opening, staring at him in confusion for a second, before a smile appears on his face and he holds out his hand for George to take. There is a bandage wrapped around his head and dark, dried blood on his white t-shirt.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought you had that one meeting with-“, he starts, but George isn´t really listening, far too preoccupied with the blood on his boyfriend´s shirt.</p><p>“Are you okay?”, he asks, interrupting the other man.</p><p>The doctor has promised him that Alex is alright and he seems alright too, but he just has to hear it from Alex himself.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. My head just hurts a lot, but I´m getting painkillers.”, he answers with an amused smile, that turns soft almost instantly. “But you´re here, so everything is less shit.”</p><p>George lets out a relieved sigh, finally waking up from his stupor and walks over to the bed Alex is lying in, sitting down on the edge of it. He takes the younger man´s hand in his own, stroking his cheek with the back of the other one.</p><p>“I´m so glad it´s nothing worse.”, George says quietly. “I was so worried when I saw your texts.”</p><p>Alex drops his gaze, looking guilty.</p><p>“Sorry. You weren´t actually supposed to read them when I sent them. I thought you´d see them later, when I´m back home or something.”, he looks back up at George, with a frown on his face. “Why are you even here? Your meeting can´t be over.”</p><p>George feels his heart breaking a bit at those last two sentences and the genuine confusion on Alexander´s face.</p><p>“Alex, when I read that you got hurt, I immediately dropped everything to get to you. You are far more important than any meeting I could ever be in.”, George says, hoping that Alex will realise how much he means those words.</p><p>“Okay.”, Alex says finally, giving George a small smile. “I´m really glad you came though. This is all kinda overwhelming.”</p><p>“I´m here. I got you.”</p><p>Alex nods, his expression serious.</p><p>“You always are.”</p><p>
  <em>I hope I am.</em>
</p><p>“How did you even manage that?”, George asks after a while, nodding at the bandage and Alex shrugs.</p><p>“It´s so stupid. I went grocery shopping for our date night and I somehow slipped and fell, knocking my head against something and next thing I know there is blood streaming down my face. An old lady called an ambulance and here I am.”</p><p>George shakes his head and is about to tell Alex that he won´t ever be allowed to go grocery shopping alone if he doesn´t want George to die of a heart attack, but before he can voice any of that, the door gets opened and the doctor comes in. George is about to pull his hand away from Alex, to appear more professional, but the younger man grips his hand so tightly that it almost hurts, so George lets it be.</p><p>“I have your medical report and your painkillers here.”, she says, handing them to George. She continues explaining how many pills a day Alex can take and what George should do if Alex passes out.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, they are sitting in a taxi home, with Alex cuddled against George. At first Alex had been talking nonstop, but after a few minutes, he had gotten quiet, and George can´t help but be worried about it.</p><p>“Are you alright?”, he asks quietly, and Alex shrugs.</p><p>“My head hurts a lot and I´m feeling a bit sick.”, he admits.</p><p>George hates that there is nothing he can do to make Alex feel better right now, so he just presses a kiss to the top of his head and mumbles that they are almost there. Alex cuddles even closer to him, letting out a soft whimper. There is nothing George wants more than to take Alexander´s pain away, the worry from earlier growing once more.</p><p>He is grateful when they finally reach their flat and George pays the taxi driver quickly, while Alex waits for him at the door. As George walks up to him he notices how pale his boyfriend is, his skin almost as white as the t-shirt he´s wearing. He keeps Alex close on their way up to their flat, afraid that the younger man might faint. He would carry him, wouldn´t he be sure that Alex would take offense in that.</p><p>Once they are in the flat, George guides Alex to their bedroom and has him sit down on the bed, while he takes comfortable clothes for both of them out of the wardrobe. He hands Alex his shirt, stroking his cheek for a moment.</p><p>“Let´s get you out of that shirt.”, George says.</p><p>“Can´t get enough of me, huh?”, Alex asks, and George rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I don´t want you to wear a bloody shirt in bed, that´s all.”, George gives back, and Alex laughs quietly.</p><p>The sound of Alexander´s laughter eases some of George´s anxiety and for the first time since he got the texts, he actually believes that Alex will be alright again. George can´t help but press a kiss to the top of Alexander´s head, before helping him out of his t-shirt and into the clean one.</p><p>“Are you hungry?”, George asks, after he has changed into his other clothes as well, but Alex shakes his head. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Alex shrugs, looking a bit lost.</p><p>“I don´t know. My head hurts.”</p><p>Alex sounds so helpless and George feels his heart breaking at it. He kneels down in front of his boyfriend, gently taking his hands in his own.</p><p>“Do you want to take some painkillers?”, George asks, and after a moment, Alex nods.</p><p>“Yes please.”, he says quietly.</p><p>“How do you feel about just cuddling then? I could read you something, if you´d like.”</p><p> Alex nods again, and George squeezes his hands once, before he gets up to get a glass of water and Alexander´s painkillers. He is back in no time and after watching the younger man take his meds, he gets into bed, holding up the covers for Alex, who curls up in his arms almost instantly.</p><p>“You have to stay awake, you know that, right?”, George asks, carefully stroking his boyfriend´s hair.</p><p>“I know.”, Alex gives back. “Can you actually read me something?”, he asks after a bit, and George smiles warmly.</p><p>“Of course, love.”</p><p>He grabs one of the dozens of books that are lying on the bedside table, showing it to Alex, who nods in agreement. He starts reading and does his best to keep his voice low, glancing over at Alex from time to time, who is staring out of the window. George notices when the painkillers kick in, because Alex starts to complain about the writing style of the book and the author´s intentions, squirming around, so that he is able to see the page of the book too. George shifts so that Alex can read with him more easily, gently kissing the top of his head. Alex looks up at him with a smile and George can´t help but kiss him again.</p><p>“Thank you for coming today.”, Alex says quietly, when they part again. “You didn´t have to, but I´m glad you came. I really hope that it didn´t cost you your contract.”</p><p>George shrugs.</p><p>“I don´t care about the contract. The only thing that matters is that I know you are alright and that you know that I´ll always be there for you.”</p><p>Alex just looks at him for a moment with a solemn expression, before he nods.</p><p>“I know you are, and I love you for it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading! Please tell me in the comments what you think of it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>